DIRTY TRICKS-Episode 6: Bellatrix Lestrange VS Mirage
by Bloodlustful
Summary: The sixth episode of "DIRTY TRICKS" comes along with a crossover of Harry Potter and Aladdin. Deciding to have two villainesses go for each other's throats once again so there will be an evildoer victory one way or the other, the Satans have HP's Bellatrix Lestrange and A's Mirage be pulled into the fights. Both are super evil and good at dirty tricks...but who has dirtier tricks?


I'm back, and I'm also giving you the next episode installation in this story of mine titled "DIRTY TRICKS".

This time around, Bellatrix Lestrange from the "Harry Potter" universe, being brought back to life by the Satans, is going up against Mirage from the "Aladdin" universe, following when "Mortal Kombat" villainess Tanya and "Tekken" villainess Nina went at it, with the former beating, and killing, her busty blonde foe.

Now a victorious Tanya, putting her desire to make the motherfucking "Mortal Kombat" universe as she fucking wants it to be on hold due to how the hell she's fucking needed to fucking keep the five heroic animals who've fucking fought before, namely Rita, Soto, Tiger, Diego and Gloria(the only one of them who lost her fucking fight, though not in a way so that she got her ass kicked by her opponent, who was Rita), where they are via pointing Nina's gun at them after picking it up from where its now dead owner is, as the Satans told her to do, is about to fucking hear Bellatrix and Mirage get into a metaphorical and half-literal catfight behind her.

Knowing once more that no matter what the hell fucking happens with this next of fights, a villain will be victorious, the Satans are most fucking pleased that they motherfucking made this fucking selection of two more evil bitches, this time magical, superpowered ones instead of armed peak humans.

It is ironic that one of them is a loyalty-laden one, or at least this was the fucking case when she fucking had someone to be loyal to(specifically, I'm referring to Bellatrix in her first life when she was fanatically loyal to Voldemort, who is obviously still goddamn dead, of course), the way that the other two before this fight were so treacherous, especially its winner, but the Satans just decided to go for that fucking irony as part of why the hell they chose these two to take each other the fuck on.

With or without the dirty tricks these two purely evil, gloat-prone bitches are intending to use on one another to win the first damn chance they get, it'll be a fight for the ages, or at least something comparable to that, if nothing else, knowing how powerful the both of them are, even if the bulk of that fucking power does come from a wand in Bellatrix's case.

Furthermore, though they do have some differences, the fact that they are definitely similar to one another in terms of powerfulness, dangerousness, evilness and arrogance notwithstanding, the biggest one of which is that Mirage isn't nearly as killing prone as the witch and forces herself to acknowledge the merit of Aladdin and Genie, her two worst foes, they are not going to be fighting fair here or doing anything about the fact that they can effortlessly relate to one another outside of ignoring it completely.

After all, Mirage wants to humiliate Bellatrix and shape her universe that is the "Aladdin" one as she sees fit, which would be very dark, scary, evil and dystopian, indeed, while Bellatrix wants to kill Mirage and make things as she wishes to in her "Harry Potter" universe, which is something even worse on all counts and plenty of others, which is saying something, to be sure, and then some, as well.

That said, there is also any number of things that could happen, depending on the victor and what the hell fucking happens in the aftermath of the fucking fight, plus one would wonder if the element of surprise and a particular attack might combine to make it so that what could have been a hit for one or both of them is turned on and indeed against them badly.

Given that this is certainly not an episode which is going to prove boring, I do believe that, between that and how both bitches can also relate to the Satans and will not be battling them like they will each other, not to mention how honor will be utterly less than present and anything goes in what will ensue, what reason do you have NOT to read it?

Thus does this next episode of "DIRTY TRICKS" begin, as we see who will win and what that will mean when these two felonious females come to blows, with magic or otherwise.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This might already be clear, but this is Bellatrix Lestrange as she was during the "Deathly Hallows" installation in the "Harry Potter" saga, and, as mentioned in the last fucking episode, the book version, not the motherfucking movie version(and neither the books nor the movies have that epilogue, by the way, if you ask me, because, again, if you ask me, they are utterly nonexistent and just some lousy-ass illusions on paper that JKR should never have even considered the motherfucking making of).

Of course all of this Bellatrix/Mirage showdown takes place after the events of anything and everything that happened in both of their respective universes, given how I did that with every other battle I've done in this series and it's always going to be that way, but I'm just throwing this shit the fucking in to be ultra-emphatic, since I'm in that kind of mood right now.

I own none of the characters, since they all belong to their respective franchises, "Harry Potter", "Aladdin" or otherwise, the third part of this coming from how the hell I should have put it in before in the previous episode, but failed to do so, and as such I do so now, and I don't own the song that will be playing its third chorus in the background near the end of this fight, seeing as how that song belongs to its artist, not to me.

Why the fuck I fucking forgot to make the lyrics of the song chorus in the previous episode italic and without quotation marks like I did with the other ones, I've no clue, but it will be back to that trend in this one and forevermore onwards in this story, I assure you.

DIRTY TRICKS

Episode 6: Bellatrix Lestrange VS Mirage

Not only were the Satans quite happy with how there had been a villain victory with the fight between "Mortal Kombat" villainess Tanya and "Tekken" villainess Nina Williams, and one with Tanya, who was the more evil one of them, coming out on top and killing off her foe as part of how the hell she fucking defeated her, but this had spurred them to make another villainess against villainess battle occur in this basketball court that now had Nina's gutted corpse to go with Thrax's ashes and the cut up remains of both Darth Maul and Shan Yu.

They fucking saw to it that the fucking villainess against villainess battle that was about to come to be would be between Bellatrix Lestrange from the "Harry Potter" universe and Mirage from the "Aladdin" universe, because they really wanted a super high level of evil for their next clash, and who better than the most evil woman(except for Dolores Umbridge)in the "Harry Potter" universe and a villainess who was evil incarnate(even if she did also admit to the credibility of her foes Aladdin and Genie, though the former got the bulk of it)like Mirage to get it to be that they got that sort of battle?

Thus, they wasted not a fucking second in bringing Bellatrix back to life and into the real world basketball court this was all going on in with each and every fight, and they took Mirage the fuck out of her universe and into this real world basketball court at the same damn time, as well, of course in the same fucking way that they'd goddamned done it to all of the other ones they decided on for their fucking fights before.

With the usual matter of knowledge here being what it was, well, here, it was at the instant that Bellatrix and Mirage fucking saw each other that they knew both who the other was and why they'd been summoned here, with the former saying: "Why, look here, Mirage! Isn't it amazing how the hell I'm the fuck back to life and can take all of my frustrations and upsets the fuck out on you, given what this is for? Truly, what Voldemort wishes he could have given me after I fucking died has been allowed by various Satans instead, the one from my fucking universe or otherwise!"

"I wouldn't get so fucking cocky about any such shit like that if I were you, Lestrange!" Mirage snarled. "After all, you're going to be the one who fucking falls to me, not vice versa. You are lucky that, unlike you, I don't immediately decide to kill anyone who I battle and don't end lives nearly as often as you do, either, though this is only because I'd rather see them suffer and be in all kinds of pain and all of that other fucking shit, but either way, I'm just going to incapacitate your ass rather than see you dead, bitch!"

"Isn't it a damn shame that you fucking think like that, bitch?" Bellatrix asked mockingly before adding the fuck in: "Because I fucking kill whenever the hell I can, just like you know and said in a different-arse set of words, and you're no fucking exception at all, fleabag! When this fucking fight is over, so will be your life! This is going to turn into one hell of a fucking CAT-astrophe for you, fuzzy!"

"You're the one who's goddamn going to undergo that fucking catastrophe, witch bitch!" hissed Mirage, and then the feline fiend added in: "WITCH one of us is going to be the loser here, might I ask? Because it sure as hell won't be me, Lestrange!"

"Do pardon me if I don't fucking buy that fucking load of bullshit, whiskers!" Bellatrix told Mirage. "Because I'm about to fucking prove that I am the one of us who has the more powerful and dangerous magic, not to mention the one who is the more skilled and dangerous mystical villainess!"

Both tensed up to fucking fight, Bellatrix having her wand in hand and pointed right at Mirage, and Mirage having her claws at the ready with her fangs bared and everything, and they were so fucking out for blood that they could barely keep themselves contained for the time that it took the Satans to yell all at once: "FIGHT!"

This unleashed a part-metaphorical, part-literal catfight, in which things began with how the hell Mirage unleashed horribly damaging spells at Bellatrix, which caused the witch to scream: "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and the Aladdin universe Satan said: "Though we are all damn glad that we made this fight be between the two damn ones it was, even more so than the previous one chosen, and that's saying something, I am more fucking happy than most. After all, look who's just goddamn gotten the upper hand, or should I say the upper paw!"

The other Satans, especially the Harry Potter universe Satan, sighed and rolled their eyes in a disgruntled manner, while Mirage told Bellatrix: "I do believe that I am now proving that I am easily the more powerful fucking one of us both, bitch! I'm surprised that the ones who you attacked and/or killed in your first life had any kind of fucking problem with one as weak as you at all!"

But Bellatrix struck back when she shouted: "CRUCIO!" and blasted it right at Mirage, hitting her dead on and causing the cat to scream: "OOOWWWWWRRRRRRR!" with Bellatrix then telling her: "Just for that, both attacking combo and remarks alike, I am goddamn going to motherfucking magnify how the hell fucking long I fucking torture your ass by a good three orders of magnitude, and I was already intending to cause you shitloads of pain before!"

"WRONG!" Mirage shouted as she used her claw swipe green energy wave attack to nail Bellatrix with said green energy waves, and after the latter yelled: "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Mirage got back up by how the spell Bellatrix hit her with knocked her ass the fuck over because it fucking hurt like hell, putting in immediately thereafter: "You'll be far too busy falling to me for that! And now, to you, I am just a mirage!"

Teleporting away and leaving a, well, mirage of herself in front of Bellatrix, who quickly snapped: "COWARD! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MEDICINE!" she suddenly did a ripping on her back that made Bellatrix scream: "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then, as her foe spun the fuck around and saw her standing right there in front of her, she said: "If you insist. Isn't it ironic, that the cat gives the human a back scratch for a change, though I'd wager that wasn't exactly the kind that most would have in mind when wanting one."

"BITCH!" exploded Bellatrix as she grabbed hold of Mirage's neck and throttled her with her free hand while also flying the fuck up into the sky, adding in as Mirage went: "UUULLLLCCCCGGGHHKKKKK!" while trying to get Bellatrix's hand off of her neck: "Do you think that a pathetic cutting like that will even begin to fucking slow me down? When I have taken on the likes of Sirius Black and Molly Weasley?!"

She hurled Mirage the fuck down to the fucking floor, and as Mirage went: "UUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!" upon hitting the basketball court's floor, Bellatrix cast a stinging jinx and flew the fuck on back down, standing behind Mirage's head just after she'd hit her cat adversary and delighted in hearing her screech: "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Well, fuck you! You're not doing shit here but dying!" Bellatrix snapped, but Mirage suddenly struck back via her green energy rays and not a single fucking one of them missed Bellatrix, seeing to the latter screaming: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Evidence suggests otherwise, Lestrange!" boomed Mirage before she also put across: "I wouldn't go boasting about the two fucking battles that you just motherfucking mentioned, by the way! You only killed Sirius Black because he was in the right spot at the right time, what with that fucking veil, and as for Molly Weasley? HA! The fat bitch fucking killed you, and after you made the same fucking mistake in your duel with her as Black made in his with you, no less!"

Mirage subsequently shapeshifted into Molly Weasley and asked Bellatrix: "Or had you fucking forgotten?"

Afterwards, she turned back to neutral form, flew up into the sky and began firing powerful bolts of lightning at a now enraged Bellatrix, who screeched: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGHHHH!"

"Shocks you, doesn't it, the way that you're so fucking pitiful when push comes to shove?" asked Mirage. "Or are you too fucking stupid to fucking think that way, bitch?"

"GET THE FUCK BACK DOWN HERE NOW, YOU FUCKING FRAIDY CAT!" Bellatrix thundered as she counterattacked by firing numerous spells at Mirage that caused her considerable pain to varying degrees, though none of them on par with Crucio, but they were still plenty painful, and Mirage yowled: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHERAAAAAA!"

Teleporting right in front of Bellatrix in order to surprise her adversary, Mirage took a hold of her hair and hurled her the fuck across the basketball court into a wall, and told her: "I love making my victims suffer, Lestrange, it's true, but all of a sudden, anything and everything I did to put them through pain, dished the fuck out to Aladdin or otherwise, is going to seem like child's play next to what I'm going to put you through after hitting me with all of those painful-ass spells of yours!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!" Bellatrix went before spitting while getting up: "Not if I motherfucking make your arse my fucking pet first, and I have just goddamn done so!" and also casting the spell that put Mirage under her fucking control and indeed entirely in her fucking power, namely the one she yelled the, well, name of: "IMPERIO!"

"Excellent." she thought to herself. "This is just what the hell I wanted to do as part of my fucking strategy, though more will follow, but for now, it's working like a charm, and I should know charms better than most."

"And you've been a VEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYY bad kitty, indeed, bitch," she added in, "and even if you hadn't been, you're about to fucking find out just how much of an abusive cat owner I would be either way!"

"NO WAY!" Mirage exploded as her massive level of vicious evil and unending nasty tenacity allowed her to break free of it along with how furiously aggressive and ready to counterattack she was, something that startled Bellatrix, which also contributed to how Mirage was able to get free of the grasp of the curse that briefly controlled her.

Afterwards, Mirage went forth and teleported this way and that, making sure to cut Bellatrix with her claws every time she reappeared near her, and Bellatrix screeched as it was all done: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Still think you can fucking beat me, bitch?" asked Mirage cockily and smugly, but then Bellatrix started teleporting the fuck about herself, which startled Mirage and made it so that it was now the other way around, with Bellatrix taking out her knife and slashing Mirage here and there with it, just like Mirage had done to her with her claws before.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mirage cried, and Bellatrix replied just as cockily and smugly: "As a matter of fact, I do, bitch! You're going to pay three fold for that in a way just like it!"

But Mirage fought back by making numerous ones of herself appear via illusion creation, and upon seeing the many Mirages, Bellatrix stopped teleporting and went: "What the bloody hell? ILLUSIONS! Okay, bitch, show me which one of these is the real you now! You're only delaying the inevitable, and we both fucking know it! You're done for, and there isn't shit that you can do about it no matter how hard you try or how much you fucking harm me!"

Putting her knife away and pointing her wand out very intently indeed, Bellatrix heard Mirage's voice say from the left side of her: "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Lestrange."

Believing this to be the real Mirage, Bellatrix yelled: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" but the death spell simply hit the wall after going through this illusion, and she once more heard Mirage's voice, this time from the right side of her, utter: "Clearly, your insanity and stupidity are deluding you into thinking that."

Spinning around and screaming: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix was shocked and her eyes flew wide open as she saw that, as evidenced by the spell once more going through the so-called Mirage and hitting the opposite wall in this basketball court, this was an illusion, as well.

"Dammit! Shit!" Bellatrix cursed(pun intended all too much)before shouting: "DAMMIT, BITCH, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" and firing a spell at what turned out to be the real Mirage when, much to her surprise and delight, it hit her without passing through and caused a basketball hoop net to wrap around and constrict her hard.

"AAAAAAAGGGCCCHHHHHHKKKKKKKK!" Mirage choked as all of her illusion clones vanished due to how she was now being harmed instead of staying on the offensive with the use of her magic, and Bellatrix cackled: "Well, would you just look at this? I knew that my non-vocal curses would come in handy here even though this fucking trash talk is great fun as part of this fucking fight! I once killed a fucking fox with a non-vocal curse, didn't you know? And now I do so with a goddamned cat!"

"UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN…" went Mirage as she thought to herself: "If I don't act now, I'm dead meat!" but she managed to, just after Bellatrix said: "And now the net result is…one victory and kill for me, the first damn one of my new life, in fact, and one lost fight and life for you, the latter of which you will not be getting back like I did mine!" teleport herself the fuck out of the net and into the air, causing Bellatrix to gasp in alarm.

"Don't be so sure, bitch!" Mirage said to her as she used her magic to heal herself up as much as she had time for after reappearing in the sky, and added: "I'll admit you almost had me there, but I escaped you good at the last moment! And let me tell you, you were in for a world of pain before, but you're sure as hell in for a fucking UNIVERSE of it now!"

"RUBBISH!" bellowed Bellatrix as she teleported herself into the air, as well, and reappeared flying at Mirage, saying as she did so: "I'm beating you to the fucking punch!"

"UUUUULLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!" Mirage said as Bellatrix flew into her, telling her cat enemy: "There's more than one way to skin a cat, and I'm about to perform all of them now as I play the fucking game that is called, surprise, surprise, SKIN THE CAT!"

She spun about to keep Mirage on the ropes and continued with: "Truly, you can't swing a dead cat without hitting the name of a way to torture you to death, spell or otherwise, that I'll be using her! By the time I'm halfway done putting you through hell, much like you'll be sent to hell after I'm fucking done with you, ironically, you'll be mewling at the top of your lungs for death to fucking save you from my mystical cruelty!"

She then grabbed Mirage's hair and pulled it as hard as she could, causing the cat to screech: "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" and began reaching for her knife while going: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I have you trapped and beaten now! Prepare to be tortured like even you never fucking thought possible, starting with being stabbed good and hard and repeatedly by my fucking secondary weapon here!"

Mirage, however, was not going to yield, and she proved it by warping reality so that Bellatrix's body was shaken up from the inside out and took considerable damage with the way that it was made to do so, and while Bellatrix cried: "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEGGGHH!" Mirage said to her: "Not a chance, Lestrange! It's time to fucking shake things up!"

She plowed into Bellatrix while causing considerable harm and even more considerable pain to her, both increasingly, and rapidly so, with her mystical abilities, but Bellatrix wasn't going to give in, either, as evidenced by how she teleported away, much to Mirage's surprise, and reappeared above her, flying down and nailing her good, though Mirage moved in a way so that Bellatrix got twisted around and in a position so that she could attack once more, but it led to them both grappling in the sky for a time.

Following this, they teleported down to the floor and reappeared still wrestling with one another, but this was brief, as Mirage used her great strength to thrust Bellatrix away from her and onto the floor, right before saying: "Oh, and by the way, I forgot to add…about the killing Black thing? It was both the veil and his underestimating of you COMBINED that saw to his death, and if it weren't for those things, he'd have seen you downed but good, in full and permanently! Location and foolishness as your fucking assistants, indeed!"

"Claptrap! I'd have fucking killed him one way or the other, in one place or another, with or without those fucking advantages of mine that I was goddamn given, you insignificant cunt!" Bellatrix bellowed before using a non-verbal spell to make Mirage's clothes shrink and start to constrict her, also snarling: "I'm seeing you goddamn given the same treatment as with that net, bitch, only twice as badly now, and this time, you will not escape your fucking fate, which will be accompanied by countless spells to cause you all of that pain, damage and torture I said I'd goddamn give you! This is a non-verbal start, but the fucking end of it will be two very verbal spells, and I don't fucking think I need to tell fucking you what the bloody hell they are!"

Though Mirage seemed done for, she used her reality warping powers to make it so that Bellatrix's clothes were made to constrict her, as were the nets from both basketball hoops on opposite sides/from opposite ends of the basketball court, stretched out and everything in the latter case, and, while doing this and getting her clothes back to normal with her reality warping powers, as well, Mirage barked at Bellatrix: "Not if I use your own tricks against you triply, and I will and, in fact, do now!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHKKKKK!" screamed Bellatrix, and Mirage then blasted her away with a combination of green beams and bolts of lightning, which might have gotten her out of the nets and, due to Mirage now switching her focus, made her clothes get back to normal, but she was clearly in Mirage's power.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bellatrix yelled the fuck out, and Mirage taunted her with the words: "What's wrong, Lestrange? I don't fucking hear you gloating or talking big or any of that other shit NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now for that strategy of mine." Mirage thought. "First, I nail her with my claw energy attack, and then I make real, non-illusion clones of myself who'll help me do the same thing, right before I use my magic to make her inert but conscious, so that she'll still be in pain and also humiliated badly as I come the fuck out on top and indeed victorious!"

But before Mirage could get started on that, she suddenly felt horrible pain inside of her head, and, while going: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK?! EEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRRR!" she was seeing memories of how she was once in love with Phasir, but she didn't get why she was seeing him and suddenly was, just now, realizing that she was unable to recall when she went from a heroine to an evil incarnate villainess, or why it happened, even though she knew that she was once good, though those days were of course long over and in the most profound, extreme way, and she was also seeing hazes galore, most likely what would be the answer to those things if they could be anything but hazes full of blurriness, and they WERE very blurry hazes, by the way.

Worse, she could see her love with Phasir being destroyed, but only for a second, and all else was less than clear to her except for how happily and eagerly she took up being evil and soaked it all up while also laughing it all up, even as the feeling seemed to appear out of thin air like she could make many things appear out of with her powers, and that confused her, too, as did how the hell this splitting headache and all of everything that she was seeing in it could have arrived so suddenly, abruptly and seemingly the fuck out of nowhere at all.

As she clutched her head with both of her hands, one on each side, with excruciating pain coursing through it(almost as agonizing as the Crucio spell Bellatrix had used on her before in this fight, in fact!), yowling and howling so loud that everyone in the basketball court and within three feet of it could hear her, Mirage neither knew nor could even begin to have any kind of guess as to what she was doing, thinking and/or seeing, nor what she would do, think and/or see next.

Just then, Bellatrix got herself recovered enough as so to see this along with having heard it before, and she thought to herself: "HOLY CRAP! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WHATEVER IS TORTURING HER MIND CAME FROM OR WHY IT DID, BUT I SHOULDN'T LOOK A FUCKING GIFT HORSE IN THE MOUTH, ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS! NOW FOR THE SECOND, AND FATAL, PART OF MY FUCKING STRATEGY, EVEN IF IT IS WITHOUT ME HAVING HER TRAPPED, WHICH, IRONICALLY, HER OWN MIND DOES INSTEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It went from bad to worse for Mirage when she was not only suddenly seeing things that could be anything at all and which were all over the place and not clear to her as to what the hell they were, and wasn't able to find her way out of this sudden hellhole of a headache she was seeing as the former and indeed was trapped in for that reason and for what the hell it was doing to her, but also with how Bellatrix did the first of the two parts of the second and worse part of her dirty trick strategy.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled as she also non-verbally summoned quite a few of her most powerful spells, all of which would cause unbelievable damage and agony to her target after this combination of nasty spells hit Mirage's skull, the brain/mind therein or otherwise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mirage cried out as this happened and the blurred haze and sudden memory returning hellhole of a headache and mind torturing that she was having now rose drastically in terms of how much pain she was in, which is saying quite a lot.

"Taking your mind off me because of a sudden arbitrary migraine of some sort?" asked Bellatrix mockingly. "Bad idea when you haven't fucking finished me off yet, or, if what you fucking said before was true, incapacitated and humiliated me yet, despite how you were, up until then, in perfect position to do so!"

At that very moment, with Bellatrix doing the dirty deed that was the other part of the executing of the strategy of that dirty trick of hers, the final chorus of a song was being played in the background, although no one could hear it in the slightest, but it was being sung nonetheless.

 _Save yourself a penny for the ferryman!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mirage caterwauled(pun most definitely intended by all motherfucking means)while Bellatrix was letting loose the crazy laugh that she was well known for before saying: "Your fucking future looks so very goddamn dark, indeed, bitch, what with what the bloody hell kind of dark arts I'm using on your fucking bitch ass, or should I say in your fucking bitch head, right now! So hilariously ironic that you had me dead to rights just moments before, too!"

 _Save yourself and let them suffer!_

While Mirage's mind was being wracked with how much her witch foe's spell was torturing it and damaging her brain, along with her attempts to use the latter to try and summon more magic in order to counter her tormentor only making both of those things worse, she was lost in a haze of this shit and that shit, all of blurry, fuzzy, foggy and almost impossible to see more than she was before, and that's saying something.

As a motherfucking matter of fact, one vision or another was presented to her in rapid succession now, and she didn't have time to so much as do more than notice any of them for half a second before Bellatrix kept up with giving her a killer headache, and an increasingly painful one, at that, but she didn't give up and actually tried for a motherfucking move of magic which might knock Bellatrix the fuck out.

 _In hope!_

Though, very ironically enough, that attempt motherfucking made her see a choice as to what the hell else she would be able to do in terms of what her mind selected, what with how trying to literally put her mind to it and what it required to try and cook up that spell led to what was going on in her badly tortured and damaged brain developing and presenting that sort of thing to her, though in no way clearly in any part of it, had it so that the instant in which she just made a freak chance mind selection in order to be able to unleash her spell quickly enough while making it powerful enough for its intended purpose, due to how much Bellatrix was torturing her, caused her to actually SET EVERYTHING RIGHT IN EVERY WAY in the "Aladdin" universe like the winners of the hero fights had done for theirs, the facts were as follows.

 _In love!_

First, what caused that attempt of hers to result in what the hell it goddamn did, which was an unknown deed of ultimate heroism on her part(though it could have just as easily been a selection which resulted in entirely something else, mind you), was precisely how Bellatrix's spell was mixing with what sort of spell she was summoning to try and rip the cunt's consciousness from her, and if any of it were any different about either one's magic, then it never would have happened like it did, which combined with how the hell it fucking happened at all as to what shocked both Bellatrix and the Satans, especially since it was irreversible despite how neither Mirage nor Bellatrix were defeated yet, though the former certainly was on the verge of that.

 _This world ain't ready for The Ark!_

Secondly, they were all enraged, but Bellatrix in particular, saying: "YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING IN YOUR FUCKING UNIVERSE THE BEST IT COULD POSSIBLY BE FOREVER DESPITE HOW NEITHER OF US FUCKING WON, EVEN THOUGH I'M ABOUT TO RIGHT NOW?! HOW THE FUCK COULD I HAVE MADE YOUR MIND GET FUCKED UP EXACTLY LIKE THAT WITH MY MAGIC?! WELL, I CAN'T DO SHIT TO REVERSE ANY OF THAT, AND SO IT'LL CONTINUE TO EXIST FOREVER… **BUT YOU WON'T!** "

 _Save yourself a penny for the ferryman!_

Third of all, Bellatrix, in her rage/fury, not only made the agony of her spell in Mirage's motherfucking mind increase considerably faster than she was goddamn going to motherfucking make it increase previously, in order to get bit by bit of sadistic pleasure in what the hell it would fucking do to her, but she also, with her free hand, took out her fucking knife and threw it right the fuck into Mirage's belly, the blade penetrating through her navel and disappearing into her midriff, with only the handle of that knife still sticking out.

 _Save yourself and let them suffer!_

Finally, despite how the hell Mirage was able to tell, even with her brain being tortured, that Bellatrix had diverted part of her focus to throwing that knife and was able to cast a spell that at least knocked her back, did some damage, got the knife out of her belly and allowed her to undo some of the considerable-ass damage done to that and her brain, though this obviously followed one hell of a big-ass: "EEEEYYYYYOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRHHHH!" from her, given what the hell the fucking knife in her guts fucking felt like, she was not able to counter Bellatrix's next move, and that would prove her undoing.

 _In hope!_

For Bellatrix shouted: "KNOCK ME THE FUCK BACK LIKE THAT, WILL YOU, BITCH? WELL, HERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOUR BACK!" and modified her strategy as so that she teleported herself behind the still reeling Mirage and shouted while she pointed her wand at Mirage's back: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

 _In love!_

Hearing this, Mirage tried to make a head-to-toe covering shield with her magic which would make it bounce right the fuck off of her and either miss Bellatrix while the latter was hit by an incapacitating spell by a swing of Mirage's hand as the feline spun around or force her to teleport away, in which case Mirage would see to it that a different spell was cast with her other hand where her enemy reappeared and took everything the fuck out of her except the life, making it so that said special magical shield would control her until one of those two things was done.

Unfortunately, she could not create her mystical body shield in time due to how her mind still being plenty damaged made it so that she could not summon it or act as quickly as she might have been able to otherwise, and, just as Bellatrix's killing curse hit her in the back, making her scream: "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" her intended magic shield, albeit for only a brief second, since it disappeared just after she died by the spell that took her life, erected itself, for the ultimate irony of the most extreme-ass sort in recent-ass memory.

 _Mankind works in mysterious ways!_

Dropping to the basketball court floor that she would never get up from, Mirage lay dead on it, and Bellatrix cackled callously as she looked at the lifeless and indeed very dead Mirage: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE DONE IT! IF ONLY VOLDEMORT WERE STILL ALIVE TO FUCKING SEE THIS! HE WOULD BE ELATED BEYOND WORDS, HE WOULD! AND THE IRONIC PART IS, THAT YOU ALL BUT BEAT ME BEFORE I STARTED TORTURING YOUR FUCKING MIND AFTER YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING FOCUS, BITCH! REALLY, YOU ALMOST FUCKING HAD ME THERE, I'LL ADMIT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THEY SAY…ONE WHO HESITATES IS LOST! AND YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND, THIS FIGHT AND, OF COURSE, YOUR LIFE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well done, Bellatrix! I knew you could fucking do it!" shouted the Harry Potter universe Satan. "And the best part is that, since you were always evil and Mirage went from good to bad, you are, when it gets down to it, more evil than she ever was despite how the hell she fucking became evil incarnate, both for that reason and how she suddenly remembered how she used to be good and wrestled with that and whether she should stay evil or not, without even knowing she was wrestling with it or doing more than remembering certain things for some reason, and quite abruptly and suddenly, too! About the only possible reason I can think of is that something can only buried in the back of your mind for so long before it comes back to bite you and fight you, whether you can tell this is so or not, but she sure couldn't, and was seeing nothing but hazes and blurry, confusion-laden sights! Even so, I can't be certain if it was that or something else, but in any case, she almost won, but she was foolish enough to turn her attention to that suddenly mental confliction, and this allowed you to make it so that she would have a permanent catnap!"

"True, that!" Bellatrix said. "On all bloody counts! And in all of these fucking fights, given who's battled who, she's the very first animal to die, even if it is of the anthropomorphic sort, since she's a fucking humanoid cat! Now, her Aladdin universe was lucky enough for her to have that sudden freak chance pick in her mind thing, for trying to find a spell to counter me, which she fucking failed to goddamn do, of course, so that it's been made the best it can possibly be forever, which is just as ironic as how I killed her at the last second and what magic shield she meant to use to take me out showed up for a fucking second AFTER I fucking killed her, with what allowed me to motherfucking make that comeback being her own damn fault, obviously, given how she unwittingly goddamn gave me that fucking chance!"

Cackling maniacally once more after that, Bellatrix went on: "But now I have the fucking fate of the universe I'm from, namely the universe of Harry Potter, in my Death Eater hands, and I intend to make it exactly as Voldemort would have fucking wanted it, and then make it even more like that, compensating for the fact that I am unfortunately the only goddamn Death Eater to have fucking come the fuck back to life thanks to you Satans. One flick of my wand following how I've fucking said this, which I have, and it will fucking happen, just so long as I goddamn do it at this very moment, where it's most present on my mind!"

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix," said the Aladdin universe Satan, "but, though this has nothing to do with how the hell I was hoping you would lose, given I'm the fucking Satan from Mirage's universe, the fact that we at least goddamn got to enjoy the fucking delight of once more seeing a villain win notwithstanding, you need to put that aside for a little while, just like Tanya had to put her kind of thing like that aside, at least for a time, beforehand."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix exploded. "But this is the only fucking chance I'll get to do this, and I will not be fucking forced to put this shit the fuck off, especially after the way that I caused Mirage to do the opposite of what I wanted to do to my universe to hers, even if it could have just as easily not fucking happened and I didn't fucking think it would or that I was even causing that bloody possibility!"

"That accident and what she did with it without, for obvious reasons, even thinking, is why the hell you will still be allowed to try for what the hell you want to do, as well will make sure that there will be another chance for you and you will be nothing short of absolutely allowed to fucking act on it. The fact that I'm furious about what Mirage did to my universe and how I can't do shit to undo it only adds to that promise, and if I can give it along with these others, then you know it can be done and it will as soon as the opportunity has once more shown itself." said the Aladdin universe Satan.

"THEN WOULD YOU AT LEAST FUCKING MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE NEED FOR ME TO DELAY MY DESIRE IS?!" Bellatrix exploded.

"It's the fucking fact that we need you to further keep those animals in line, to aid Tanya in so doing, since we don't want there to be a ghost of a fucking chance that their stamina regaining will allow for any of this to be anything other than what it is, and neither does she, plus I doubt you do, not to mention the fact that, should there be others who need to join them after they win a fucking fight in the fucking future, we'll need you to eliminate any hopes of them being able to work together with those additions to find their way around and stop us." the Harry Potter universe Satan told her.

"VERY WELL." Bellatrix snarled, though her voice was laden with blatant-ass displeasure, and she teleported herself right next to Tanya, though a couple of feet away, and she pointed her wand at all five of them, just like Tanya was pointing Nina's gun, or actually, the gun that used to be Nina's, at all five of them like she did before.

"Hello, Tanya." Bellatrix said, to which Tanya replied: "Hello, Lestrange. Ironic, isn't it? I'm so fucking treacherous, while you were so fucking loyal to your leader, Lord Voldemort, back in your first damn life while he was fucking alive, and I killed Williams without needing her to fucking hesitate in order for my goddamn dirty tricks on her to work, and yet, here we are, standing side by side and keeping these captured critters from doing shit other than staying right where they are."

"Yes, very ironic, indeed, especially since…"

She turned to the animals, who all refused to be afraid, but were still staying smart and thus staying still, and said to them: "…if any one of you fucking try anything funny, not only will I fucking kill all of you, but instead of just shooting you dead like Tanya will if you make said try, I will torture you to death using multiple means to do so, and then you will join Mirage over there as other defunct wastes of space. Do you understand?"

"Oh, we understand, all right," Tiger snarled, "but we aren't goddamn going to fucking break. None of us are going to be scared, and we're not going to yield, either."

"We don't care how fucking long we have to stay trapped like this." Diego growled. "It will not break us. You can't do it, and neither can your fellow bitch Tanya here."

"No one can." put in Gloria. "So point that gun and that wand in our fucking faces as much as you cunts fucking want."

"We're not pleading or trembling or crying or recoiling or going fetal or closing our eyes or looking away or trying to convince you we'll stay put even if you don't fucking threaten us like this or any of that other shit, thundercunt bitches." Rita barked(pun intended).

"We won't cave, and we won't give you the fucking satisfaction, either." Soto spat. "You will goddamn get nothing out of us but defiance, no matter what! Get that shit through your thick-ass skulls!"

"If you could get your evil magic through Mirage's fucking skull, Lestrange," Tiger snapped, "then surely you can get these fucking facts through your own, even if it is real damn thick like Tanya's is, as Soto here well put it."

Just after Soto and the others nodded, Bellatrix hissed with fury and was about to cast a killing curse, but Tanya put her hand out to make sure she didn't and said: "Easy, Lestrange. I'd like to fucking kill them, too, but it's probably best we don't do so just yet, just to make sure of it that things happen as you and I are both motherfucking meaning. I mean, let's fucking face it. There are going to be lots more of those fucking fights following this one that you fucking won against Mirage, so there's plenty that could come to be, whether it does or not. Which means we cannot take chances unless we want there to be a risk of what we fucking want the most not being an option anymore. Besides, it's good to have them in our fucking power like this. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right," Bellatrix said to Tanya. "though it is worth pointing out that, if you fucking try any of your treachery shit, I will fucking kill you, and very fucking painfully, indeed, at that!"

"Should I do such a thing, you're certainly welcome to fucking try, though I should warn you that you'll only be signing your own fucking death warrant." Tanya informed her before going: "But for now, let's keep these animals under, and this is NOT a pun, our fucking leash."

"Right." Bellatrix said, nodding, and after she kept her wand as concentrated on the quintet of heroic animals as Tanya did so with her gun that she fucking stole from Nina, and the Mortal Kombat universe Satan stated: "This was quite splendid, and now I do believe it is time for us to go back to hero matters, since we've now had two villain victories and we'll get to see at least one hero lose if we summon two individuals who are both heroes."

The other Satans sighed and rolled their eyes, but understood what was being said and the Harry Potter universe Satan would then go: "Though I would like to catch up with you guys after I've basked in how the hell fucking wonderful it fucking feels that my selected fighter won."

"Very well, but do so in as little time as possible." put in the Aladdin universe Satan, "and with or without my chosen fighter losing to yours, I would be saying this of you and so would the others. We're moving it?"

When he asked the last three words to all of the other Satans, they nodded and so he and them, and, a few moments later, the Harry Potter universe Satan, went into who they'd be getting a hold of for a fucking fight next.

THE END OF THE SIXTH EPISODE

My, was that one hell of a read or what?

Since Mirage did become evil incarnate, but it was never made clear why she went from heroine to villainess, I thought it was a good idea to have it so that she lost because of how she was suddenly remembering how she used to be good and it became less than clear to her WHAT caused her to turn evil, but the memory of when it happened fucking hit her, and this made it so that she was no longer paying attention to Bellatrix, who I meant to make win both because of how she was basically evil from the start and thanks to how, despite how she was so loyal to Voldemort in her first life, she loved using dirty tricks and battling others in a dishonorable way, which went well hand-in-hand with her sadism.

Yeah, dirty tricks are definitely things that Mirage is prone to, as well, but Bellatrix having the body count she does makes it clear that, even if Mirage tried to fucking kill her, she would be able to counter it and get rid of her fast, and this is due in no small part to how Bellatrix is an expert at not just fighting, but especially fighting dirty(everything from the way she used underhanded means to kill Sirius Black, threw her knife to hit Dobby just before the latter was teleported away along with his friends and liked to use this means and that means to hurt a victim in ways they weren't prepared for until they passed out or went insane).

So both thought up sound, smart, excellent and clever strategies for bringing the other down via dirty tricks, but Bellatrix managed to prove that hers was the better lot, since Mirage might have had her all but at her mercy thanks to hers, but Bellatrix didn't have the disadvantage of a mental matter which she couldn't cope with and thus had nothing which would get in the way of her dirty tricks.

As for how the hell I fucking chose "Planet Hell" by Nightwish for the song that there would be a final chorus performance of near the end of the fight?

Let's face it…in Mirage's motherfucking mind during the fucking time in which she had that sudden jolt of memory and various pieces of it that ranked way, way into the past but was still there, after all, both before and after Bellatrix took advantage of her plight and used cruel torture spells to damage and confuse her as so to turn the tables on her all but victorious opponent, she was essentially living in a planet hell of her very own, and indeed her mind was planet hell during that time.

That Bellatrix worsened it with her dark magic attacks well magnifies how fitting it was that I should use that song, as does the fact that Bellatrix was saving herself and letting Mirage suffer(to say nothing of making her suffer, as well), and the whole saving yourself a penny for the ferryman thing?

Well, Bellatrix was saving herself a further problem in the fight, and while Mirage's sudden, quite by chance and of the could have just as easily not happened status of having that thought selection that solved everything eternally in the universe she was from by freak chance, given that she just wanted an opening to cast her counterattack spell(though considering what was happening to her at the time, whether it was being done by Bellatrix or not, that is understandable), might go hand-in-hand with hope for her in some crude, loose and almost impossible to believe way, here's the thing.

She might have had all of that happen and be so, and she might have remembered all of what she did, including the one she used to be in love with, even if it was in a brief, blurry, fast, seemingly arbitrary haze kind of way on all counts, and that does connect to the matter of being in love, so it's perfect for leaving the door further open for the "Planet Hell" song, but most of all, mankind working in mysterious ways, knowing how Bellatrix might be a magical human, being a witch and all, but still a human, can easily be applied to Bellatrix and how she fights, along with how she uses her magic for other means if need be.

It's amazing how one can be as powerful and adept as her, and this does bring thoughts having to do with mysteriousness to mind, particularly knowing that her personality isn't just of the evil kind, but it's an almost one of a kind evil kind, so such a nasty mix is no everyday or mundane thing at all.

That JK Rowling invented her, and said author is of course a person, and was able to think up such a character is mysterious as far as the matter of creative talent goes, this fact compounded by how Bellatrix being introduced is in the fourth Harry Potter book, namely, "Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire", as well.

Well, I might have killed poor Mirage, but at least, without even realizing or thinking, she actually set everything right in the universe she once plagued in her final moments, so at least, despite losing the fight and her life, there was something good out of how things went for her even though Bellatrix was the victor in the end, her being all but defeated just before Mirage's mind began going haywire notwithstanding.

But now the Satans are aiming for the next two selections, and said selections are, in contrast to the two villainous women fights that have happened in these last two episodes, summoning two heroic men, knowing that they can easily deal with one hero winning just now as long as another loses, and both fighters, whoever wins or loses, are to, as you might have guessed, be forced to join the animals in being kept captured by Tanya and Bellatrix.

Or so the Satans plan in the latter case, though whether or not this actually happens is not going to be revealed until the next episode, and the men in question consist of Ken Masters from the "Street Fighter" universe and Jacky Bryant from the "Virtua Fighter" universe, and hey, they're two cool, brash boys who look as cool as they are and also are as adept at fighting as they are similar to one another(you know, if Ryu has Ken, then Akira Yuki has Jacky Bryant, right down to both of the newly selected fighters here having blonde hair, though this a minor part of why the hell they are so fucking similar, but still).

Ken might have some advantages over Jacky thanks to his set of special moves, but Jacky is one speedy guy and, despite being disused to those as fast as Ken being his opponent, will undoubtedly be looking for a means to use that speed to find his way about an otherwise nigh-impossible to beat opponent instead of the direct approach and strike when and where least expected.

After all, he's plenty confident enough for that, and if he's got a low tolerance for those much slower than him, he's certainly not going to be happy fighting a guy who's FASTER than he is, so he will resort to dirty tricks despite being a likable guy in this fight, and Ken, in the meanwhile, is by no means above dirty tricks and uses them if he needs to, and, given how Jacky's dancing around kind of attempts in their fight will most likely surprise him, he'll want to counter it as so that his opponent doesn't have the dirty tricks advantage going for him.

The fact that Jacky's been a racer and thus known people who would certainly try dirty tricks if given the chance both makes it so he's ready for Ken meaning to dish them out and has further ones up his sleeve, the way that this makes it clearer than before that he's very adept with that sort of thing if the situation calls for it.

They were chosen by the Satans for other reasons, as well, but it's pretty damn obvious that these are the biggest ones, and lord only knows what the hell could happen, which one of the things that could happen will happen and this is something that is sure to make you want to read what is to come when I've gotten it done and posted it.

But for now, I would like some ratings and reviews for this episode, please!


End file.
